Inuyasha Master card spoofs
by SvF-BD02-Wedge
Summary: I got this idea watching tv. I also have a short fic showing a side of Inuyasha we didn't know about. An intelligent one? Please R
1. Default Chapter

This is just a little thing I thought up of when I had nothing to do  
My other story got deleted so im probably going to start a Inuyasha   
story some time soon. Or never depending.  
  
A/N Thank you for identifying my eror of saying eastern instead of western :).  
Wow 7 reviews in 1 day! *falls out of chair*. It took me weeks to get   
that many in Xenogears.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha and if you actually thought that I might then I  
want what your on.  
  
Kagome  
  
Thousands of cups of Ramen-$100  
Bow and arrows-$50  
Getting a compliment from Inuyasha-Priceless.  
There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's   
Mastercard.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Tetsusaiga's sheeth-$20  
Repairs to father's tomb-$30000  
Getting to cut off Fluffy's arm-Priceless  
There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's   
Mastercard.  
  
Miroku  
  
Bandages for broken arm-$10  
Pain Killers-$20  
Getting to be the sweetest monk in the world AND getting to grope   
Sango-Priceless.  
There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's   
Mastercard.  
  
Sango  
  
Giant Boomerang wax-$30  
Fire-Kitty chow-$25  
Not getting groped by Miroku in an episode-Phhh like that'll happen  
There are some things NOTHING can buy, for everything else there's  
Mastercard.  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
Nail manicure-$75  
Gigantic Demon slave-$200000  
Getting to kick Jenkin around whenever you want-Priceless  
There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's  
Mastercard.  
  
Naraku  
  
Baboon pelt-$200  
Hive of poisonous wasps-$300  
Having a seemingly endless supply of Shikon shards to cause havoc   
with-Priceless  
There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's  
Mastercard.  
  
Shippo  
  
Proper burial for parents-$5000  
That tiny top of his-$2  
Getting to turn into a giant pink balloon and knaw on Inuyasha's  
head-Priceless.  
There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's  
Mastercard.  
  
Me  
  
Inuyasha Part one of the series-$25  
Getting to read all of the great Inuyasha fanficiton-$0  
The look on my face when cartoon network cancelled Inuyasha to show  
a stupid Gundam Movie-Pure horror and disgust. er Priceless  
There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's   
Mastercard.  
  
For those who don't know this happened a couple weeks ago when they   
played Char's counterattack. A private jab at Cartoon Network :).  
  
Kikyo  
  
Sealing arrow-$5  
Soul Stealing demons-$3500  
Getting to kiss Inuyasha right in front of Kagome-Priceless.  
There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's  
Mastercard.  
  
Kouga  
  
Animal pelt clothing-$30  
Some stupid sword that he never seems to use-$1000  
Watching Kagome sit Inuyasha to protect Kouga after he called Inuyasha  
dogturd-Priceless  
There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's  
Mastercard.  
  
Thats all for now. If you have anymore post them in review and Ill give you  
full credit. I might add some more later :). Thanks for reading please review!  
  
Oh by the way it has come to my attention that lists are not allowed. Therefor  
to comply with Fanfiction.net rules I'll post something else here too. Another  
thing I just came up with from the top of my head so don't think my other stories   
will be of this quality if its bad.  
  
Math Master  
  
"Inuyasha! You can't get the man out of the television! It's magic, its only  
an illusion!" Kagome sighed hoping this would appease the hanyou to set down   
her poor tv before he smashed it into tiny pieces.   
  
"Oh." Inuyasha sat the slightly dented television back on Kagome's nightstand.  
"Why didnt you tell me in the first place wench!" Inuyasha huffed and crossed his  
arms, turning away from the tv.  
  
Sigh."The only reason I let you come Inuyasha is becuase I really need to catch  
up on my schoolwork." Kagome brushed a hand through her hair and glared at Inuyasha.  
"Thanks to you I can barely do this Algebra problem while I should be in   
at least Beginer's Trigometry!"   
  
Inuyasha scowled and walked over to Kagome's desk where she sat. He peered down  
at her "spell book". "X equals 6 not 5 you dumb girl."  
  
Kagome nearly fell out of her chair. "Wuh What? What did you say Inuyasha?!"   
Kagome looked shell shocked. Inuyasha's scowl immediately turned into concern.  
"I said x equals 6. Why?"   
  
Not answering Kagome climbed back into her chair and checked the problem. Indeed  
x did equal 6. "How did you know that Inuyasha?" Kagomes voice had turned flat and  
her head dipped slightly hiding her eyes in black. Inuyasha took a step back. "I..  
I..uh.." Kagome spun around and leaped at Inuyasha grabbing each of his ears and  
yanking his head towards her tell theyre faces nearly touched. "How!!" Kagome shrieked  
at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha would have pressed his ears to his head if he could,  
but that wasn't an option at the moment.   
  
"All right all right! I looked at one of your spell books that you brought with you  
to my time. I read some of it and read about those vary able things." Kagome smiled  
evily and slowly started to slowly rub Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha had to force him-self  
not to growl in pleasure. "And you understood?" She asked sweetly. "Of course! I was  
the son of the Lord of the western lands after all. Until my mother died she taught me  
basic math and stuff." Inuyasha grinned smugly. "Just becuase I don't show it doesn't  
mean I'm a total numbskull."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe the her luck. The cause of her mathematics problems just  
happened to be a genius at them. Her smile grew larger and she brought there heads  
closer together. "Come here for a minute Inuyasha." She dragged him (by the ears   
ouchie) back to her desk and sat him down on her chair. She pulled out a spare  
pencil and paper. She pressed her finger onto a page of her Algebra book. "Try  
and do these problems."  
  
Inuyasha went to work with the strange brush with hard ink. Kagome watched as Inuyasha  
swiftly finished all twenty problems on the page. It had taken him maybe three minutes  
to finish them. It had taken her nearly a half an hour. Kagome's hands reached up and  
began to massage Inuyasha ears. A grin spreading across her face to match the smug  
smile of the hanyou. "Inuyasha... How'd you like it if I where to stay an extra day   
every visit?"  
  
END  
  
Howd you like it? Please review since I went through the trouble to post those Inuyasha  
Mastercard commercials ;). 


	2. Reviewer Spoofs

Mastercard Spoofs  
  
Heres a list of reviewer spoofs I've had so far. Post more and I'll eventually add them!  
  
InuSammy  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Red rat-fire komoto: $40   
Bandges for fighting wounds:$18  
Pounding shippou on head when kagome is not around:Priceless  
There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's  
Mastercard.  
  
Nankinmai  
  
Mrs Higurashi-  
Washing the blood out of Kagome's uniform-$5  
Repairing Kagome's bike-$100  
Getting to tweak Inuyasha's ears-Priceless  
(blah blah blah)  
  
Souta-  
New baseball glove-$20  
PS2 consule - $200  
Watching Inuyasha kick a monster's ass-Priceless  
There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's  
Mastercard.  
  
Grandpa-  
Cost of shrine maintenance-$50  
Kappa's mummy hand-$10  
Possesing scrolls that have been past down the generations and actually work-Priceless  
There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's  
Mastercard.  
  
Kagura-  
A feather-$0  
Feeling the breeze of the wind-$0  
Getting her heart back from Naraku-Hell, netiher Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha want anything from her.  
There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's  
Mastercard. 


End file.
